


the most human color

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the time between Changing Channels and Hammer of the Gods, Gabriel reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the most human color

**Author's Note:**

> Some Gabriel feels. Title is from Blue Lips by Regina Spektor.

What the Winchesters seem to forget- what all humans seem to forget -is that Gabriel sees their planet through some of the oldest, keenest eyes in all of Creation. He has seen what lurks in the shadows. He has seen the true colors of this little rock.

He spends a month floating through space, watching Earth from stars upon stars away. It is just a blue marble from here. You wouldn't think it is so busy all the time, bustling with people who think their lives are so important. From here, it is nothing but a dot, a freckle on the underbelly of the universe.

What the Winchesters seem to forget is that Gabriel has toyed with forces beyond all mortal ken. He could say things that would make their brains leak out their ears. He could play with their souls like so much metaphysical clay because he is an _archangel_ , he is great and terrible and beautiful.

He is tired, mostly.

Gabriel is as old as the universe. He has millenia on his shoulders. The notion of the long-awaited Apocalypse ( _as it is written, so it shall be_ ) is finally something that pricks his interest, something that feels like home in a strange way. Angels are not the creatures of peace humans seem to think they are. They are beasts of war. Conflict is written in the threads of Gabriel's grace.

But for the first time since he left (ran away), chaos does not appeal to him. He abandoned his family because he couldn't stand the constant fighting and then he thirsted for its familiarity. Now that it is back within his grasp, he remembers why he hated it so.

Gabriel is ancient. He likes it that way. And maybe there is a shred of sentimentality somewhere within him, because he sort of wants to keep the humans around for his long, long life.


End file.
